1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to output filters and motor drive systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-069762 discloses a filter that includes a relatively small common-mode choke coil and capacitors. The disclosed filter is capable of reducing high-frequency noise and leak current in an electric apparatus, such as a motor, without causing an increase in current flowing through a switching element resulting from an alternating-current short circuit between lines, and without resonance between lines and at a neutral point.